For the Love of Ice
by fox-spirit13
Summary: Shun Teaches Hyago the Meaning of Love. yaoi
1. Chapter one

For the Love of Ice  
  
* I don't own Saint Seyia or any of the characters. * Yaoi don't like don't read!  
  
Chapter One  
  
After my mother, I thought that no one would every feel for me. I thought that I would spend the rest of my life alone and without love. When I became a bronze knight my feelings started to change. I had friends for the first time and was experiencing love. But it still wasn't the same. I felt that I needed my special someone. But of course, I acted like an idiot and couldn't see what was in front of me nor did I want to believe it.  
  
I always believed that I would be alone so I tried to stay away from people. I had never allowed my emotions to show or let anyone close to me. I felt that if I did they would end up like my mother. I became a heart of ice and was emotionless. Sure, I joked and laughed but it was all fake. Just a ploy I put up for my fellow saints (which were also my only friends) so they wouldn't figure out how lonely I was. But he did.  
  
He somehow got into my heart and melted the ice without me knowing. He showed me it was okay to let your emotions show. I never knew why he did it guess I still don't. I will always be grateful for him coming into my life and showing me how to love.  
  
It has been three years now and I still love him. He has always stayed by my side. Even if I acted like a jerk, he never felt anything but love for me. So I am writing this to try to tell my story on how Shun broke my ice heart and allowed my to feel.  
  
Sorry so short. Writing chapter two soon. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
When I became a knight for the first time I only did it to save my mother. I never knew what love meant or what having friends meant. All my life I had only loved my mother and only knew her. I was never around friends or anything like that. So when the curse was put upon my mother I was alone for the first time in my life.  
  
After the tournament and meeting the fellow knights I thought that they were very immature and sensitive to fighting. They all had different personalities, but one stood out among the rest. He was a very special person; he thought that we didn't need to fight if we didn't have to. He was very cheerful and spontaneous.  
  
The boy's name was Shun. From that moment on I felt as if I need to know him better. There was something about him that I wanted to figure out. Almost like a quest to see what made him tick. Of course, he was also a beautiful figure to behold. He had this beauty that made you want to kneel down before him. But I didn't know what to do because I had never experience any of these feelings or emotions.  
  
I tried to hide what I was experiencing by making rude comments, putting the others down, anything to hide that I was scared of them. I felt like I was alone even if I was surround by my new friends. It scared me that they could easily break through my barrier I had put up to protect myself.  
  
He must have figured out something because he all ways tried to talk to me. He would follow me if I want on a walk just so I could have company. I was becoming paranoid that he would figure out my secrets or about my mother. So I did a stupid thing a only tried to push Shun away.  
  
It never worked. He soon became a best friend to me. I never thought that would happen because I had never experience friends before. He taught me to laugh at things I would have usually made a mean comment to. I became more out going and became friendlier towards the princess and the others. I also wanted to make more friends if they would be a fun and funny as Shun.  
  
When the golden cloth was taken, we had to go after it. Soon it became a new adventure for me and my friends. I also in the short amount of time learned what love was. He taught me so much and still is.  
  
I will try to type chapter 3 as soon possible. *Chapter 3 will also be when he tells about how he fell in love and will be  
  
the story of it.* 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

While Shun, Seyia, and Shiryu were at the sanctuary looking for the golden cloth. I was stuck at home with Ikki and the princess. We received a call from the captain of the plane saying that they had a crash. That got Ikki and my attention. Ikki begged the princess to allow us to go and rescue them. I stood back and made it seem as if I was worried but not that worried. In truth, I was petifiered that something had happen to Shun. If anyone had hurt my angel they would pay for it with their life. I had already let down my mother I was not going to let it happen again.

We soon boarded the plane and were on our way. Ikki kept asking me if Shun and the others were going to be okay. I pretended to sleep and be mad that he kept waking me up to ask me the questions. But inside I felt if he didn't keep asking me I would go nuts with worry. I kept thinking that when we would arrive there he would be dead or captured.

While we were both worrying, Shiryu was fighting for his life and our fellow knights lives. He was trying to keep from being turned into a statue like the others. So in order to do that he blinded himself and destroyed the silver knight. The others became free from the spell and that was when we arrived to find them.

Ikki was so happy that nothing had happen to his little brother and kept hugging him. I stood at the side happy but not ready to do anything. We needed to get Shiryu to the hospital for goodness sakes. 

After we had found out about Shiryu, Shun ran out crying. I ran after him. He stop at a little garden the hospital had. He was hunched over and sobbing uncontronabbly. I walked up to him and he grabbed on to me and kept saying that it was his fault. I took his chin in my hand and looked him in the eye. I told him firmly that it was not his fault, he didn't do anything wrong. 

Somehow, I told him about my mother. He sat still and listened to me cry and tell my story to try and show him that what happens to our friends and loved ones is not our faults. Then out of nowhere I leaned down and kissed him. I don't know why or how but with the moonlight shining down on his tear stained cheeks I just had to kiss him.

He looked up at me in awe. I kept saying how sorry I was and that I shouldn't have done that. He just looked at me and told me he'd liked it to. I was in shock. He also told me that he had fallen in love with me and that he wanted us to be together.

I just sat there like an idiot shaking my head up and down in agreement. I finally got my voice back and told him that I loved him to and would he be my boyfriend. He said yes and I could have died and gone to heaven my angel said yes.

From that moment on we thought nothing would stand in our love, but boy were we wrong.

**Chapter Four should be up soon. This was also Shun and our main man's first kiss**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
After Shiryu got out of the hospital everyone was blaming themselves for what happen to him. They also started to fight each other. I was afraid that my angel would blame himself even more than he was. He was exactly like me with my mother. I never did get around to stopping the guilty feeling I was experiencing. I felt like if that happen to Shiryu and my mother I was the cause of my friend's pain.  
  
I wanted to believe that everyone didn't blame me but I just kept it in my head that they all blamed me. So I did the only thing I could do. I closed up again. I didn't let anyone get close again. Shun kept trying to ask me what was wrong but I couldn't tell him all I did was kept him out so I wouldn't allow him to be hurt. It seemed like someone was out to crush all the happiness I was experiencing. My mother, my master, and my friends they all got hurt somehow because of me. I was afraid that it would happen to Shun if I allowed him to become closer to me.  
  
I notice in the three days that I closed up that he would not leave me by myself. He all ways tried to talk to me and get me to tell him what was wrong with me. So I began to open up. After the fifth day I finally broke down and told him I was afraid that something may happen to him like my mother and master. I couldn't stop feeling that I was weak and that he made think that I couldn't stop anything from happening to anyone including himself.  
  
He sat there and kept rubbing my back telling me that everything was going to be fine. He also told me that he would be fine. I had nothing to worry about. He didn't like to fight but if he had to he would fight until the end. He also told me no matter what that he would always love me and nothing could change that. I didn't know what to say after his little speech. I just kept looking up at him and thinking how could he love someone as weak as me.  
  
He just smiled and kissed me. He giggled at my stupid expression on my face and told me that I was just so cute. I sat up and asked him how could you love someone weak and stupid like me. He looked me in the eye and said you are not stupid or weak. I love you because you are you and you do not change for anyone. I just looked at him and then kissed his forehead.  
  
He giggled and said but if you want I could be just like you to show you how you act. That was exactly what he did to. I never laughed so hard in my life either. He just smiled and said that is the first time you have laughed in four days. I just smiled and gave him a hug. I knew what I had to do. I was going to ask him to marry me. I just didn't know when to do it.  
  
**That's the end of Chapter four. Hope to have Chapter five up soon** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
You entered my life, like a soft and gentle breeze  
  
and filled my heart, with new hope  
  
your troubled mind touched mine, and felt closeness  
  
like kindred spirits, joining across the miles  
  
our thoughts mingling, and becoming as one  
  
I thought this was perfect in a way to describe my angel. He has brought me out of my bleak life and filled it with love and joy.  
  
Our souls found their voice, to speak of wants and needs  
  
With words of care and longing, never spoken before  
  
Each word of every sentence, filled with vibrant color  
  
So vivid and bright, to take away our pain  
  
A pain so deeply felt, from the hurtful ones before  
  
I knew that he would help me get through my pain with my mother. Even though, I tried to push him away he still tried to get in to help my heal my pain. He proved that I could love and not lose that person.  
  
Now as before and forever more, my heart is here for you  
  
Waiting with wings of love, to carry you away  
  
Always within this world, and our ethereal spiritual plain  
  
My soul will reach out, to find your tender love  
  
Showering you with devotion, and safe within my arms  
  
Now he is the one in pain. I will help him deal with what happen to Shiryu and try to show him it wasn't his fault. I will help him spiritual heal and physically heal from the guilt he has.  
  
If time is what you need, then time you shall have as my gift  
  
For my love for you has no time, and needs no air to breath  
  
With all my heart, my emotions of love belong to only you  
  
And forever I will hold you, as close as my own spirit  
  
A spirit consumed by yours, since time first began  
  
If he needs time to heal and come to terms that he did not cause Shiryu to go blind. Then I will give him all the time he needs. I will not pressure him or keep telling him to stop. I only am for him there is no one else for me. Even if I have to wait forever I will only belong to him. For now and forever.  
  
Sorry for the long awaited chapter 5. Hopefully, I won't take as long with chapter 6. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sorry so long to update been busy with work

Hyago Point of view

Now that I made up my mind to ask him to marry me how was I going to do it? Would he think it is a little early even though we known each other almost forever. Would he reject me? These thoughts kept running through my head that night. I know that he needs me to help him heal. He cannot go on blaming himself like I did with my mother.

Early the next day I saw him sitting by himself on the windowsill. I can't believe this beautiful angel is in love with me. Me who is not worthy of his love but somehow has it all to myself. You may ask yourself why do you doubt yourself. If you went through what I went through you might think differently.

Oh god he is now looking at me. What do I say? Think you klutz think. Oh man nothing is coming to me. HELP! He is coming over. What should I do? He is reaching for me. Why am I standing here like an idiot? He is getting ready to kiss me. DO SOMETHING! Move! Oh god, his sweet lips are on mine. Ah now I am in gear. I kiss him with as much passion as he has for me.

Oh my god! How am I so lucky. I would like very much to move our making out on the couch to something more pleasurably for the both of us , but that would be moving to a next level that I know both of us aren't ready for. At least I think we aren't. I am just going to have to be paient and ask him when we are both ready to commit to that next step.

Again so sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I will be able to update much faster. Chapter Seven will be coming soon


End file.
